Arco de la Isla Aquanna/Conquistadores
Historia 'Conquistadores' *'El dragón y la hiena'. Volumen V: "Wanted". **Nisroch comienza a reírse de Ryutora por pensar que realmente se había atragantado. Ryutora, enfadado por la broma de mal gusto, se retira a su camarote. Mientras tanto, el periódico con los carteles de recompensa de los Piratas Free Soul cae en la cubierta del barco ante la atenta mirada de Nisroch. ---- Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Ima, Kimiko, Taiki, Hanbai y Ray descubriesen sus propios carteles de recompensa. Para calmar la situación y arrojar luz sobre el malentendido ocasionado, Kimiko explicó a Zeth, Jyntha, Fox y demás miembros de la OLP lo que realmente ocurrió en la Isla Típie, así como la verdadera postura de la banda sobre la Sociedad M.D. Viendo cómo el periódico comentaba la derrota de Witzer Mond por parte de los piratas, a Zeth y compañía no les quedó más remedio que creerles. Varios de los miembros de la OLP invitaron a los piratas a unirse a la organización para luchar contra la injusticia y opresión que Magno Daradei y su grupo habían instaurado en las islas del principio del Paraíso, pero ellos se negaron taxativamente a unirse, argumentando que preferían ayudar de otra forma. Jyntha y Fox, por su parte, comenzaron a pelearse por ver quién se hacía más amigo de Kimiko, revelando intenciones que van más allá de la mera amistad. Al mismo tiempo, un gran navío perteneciente a la Sociedad M.D comenzó a desembarcar en la costa norte de la isla. En cuestión de segundos, decenas de humanos eclipse (soldados rasos) descendieron desde la cubierta y se posicionaron en el suelo formando un gran pasillo con sus cuerpos. Inmediatamente después, seis enigmáticos personajes comenzaron a descender por la escalera que conectaba el navío con el suelo de la isla. Todos los soldados adoptaron una firme posición y saludaron a las seis lunas con un enérgico y sincronizado saludo. Habían llegado los conquistadores. —Uhm... —articuló un hombre con un pañuelo azul en la cabeza mientras respiraba profundamente—, el aire de este lugar está cargado de vida... esta isla posee curiosos factores medioambientales que favorecen la aparición de un microclima —comentó observando las zonas boscosas—, podre moverme libremente por este pequeño paraíso de vegetación. *''Luna de la [[Sociedad M.D]: Daiku]. —¡¡Daiku!! —Exclamó un hombre vestido con un kimono tradicional japonés—, ¡deja de observar el maldito entorno de la isla! ¡Tu deber es sobrevolar la zona e informar de posibles peligros! ¡Debemos acatar las órdenes de Magno-sama sin poner impedimentos! *Luna de la [[Sociedad M.D]: Busido]. —"''Tu deber", "debemos"... ¿siempre eres tan intransigente? —Le preguntó un hombre con gafas de sol azules y pelo canoso—, ¡actúa con más libertad, idiota! ¡No todo en la vida es el deber! ¡¡Carpe diem!! (Aprovecha el momento). *Luna de la [[Sociedad M.D]: Zhuajin Shijian].'' —¡Elegir el camino del deber supone actuar con libertad! —Contestó Busido— ¡La libertad de la elección! ¡Todo soldado debe seguir ciegamente a su señor, ya sea un gran héroe o el peor villano del mundo! —Que filosofía de vida tan terrible... —respondió Zhuajin colocándose las gafas de sol. De repente, el pelo de Daiku comenzó a teñirse de un intenso color rojo. Su nariz se volvió negra y picuda, creciendo considerablemente. Sus brazos se convirtieron en alas negras con reflejos blanquecinos, y sus pies en patas de pájaro. —¡¡Daiku-chan, Daiku-chan!! —Exclamó una niña vestida con un uniforme negro, pelo grisáceo e intensos ojos verdes—, ¡¡Tu transformación es increíble!! ¡¡Nunca te había visto en acción!! ¡¡Así que este es el poder de la ''Fruta Tori Tori: Modelo Pájaro Carpintero!! *Luna de la [[Sociedad M.D]: Green].'' —A pesar de ser la Decimosexta Luna, aún se te considera una nueva recluta en la organización, Green —comentó Daiku azotando sus alas con fuerza—, es normal que no hayas presenciado las habilidades del resto de lunas. —Uhm... atended estúpida niña... —le dijo a Green un horrible hombre sujetando una copa de vino con cierto glamour—, en este mundo, nunca podrás obtenerlo todo. Solo los verdaderos hombres con orgullo logran ver más allá de la verdad, más allá de los misterios del mundo. ¡¡UHMMM!! —Exclamó oliendo de forma desagradable su copa de vino—, este vino es tan afrutado que me eriza el vello de los brazos... Uhmmm, ¡¡¡UHMMMMMM!!! ¡¡¡DELICIOUS!!! —Exclamó sacando culo y poniendo morritos— soy guapo, ¿eh? *Luna de la [[Sociedad M.D]: Yushi]. —¿Eh? —Contestaron Green, Daiku, Busido y Zhuajin al mismo tiempo. —Soy guapo, ¿eh? —¿Eh? —Contestaron de nuevo Green, Daiku, Busido y Zhuajin con cara de asco. —Soy gua... —No —respondió Green interrumpiéndolo. —¡¿QUÉ!? —Eres feo. —UGLY?? ¡¡¡¿¿¿¿UGLY????!!! —Sí, feo —volvió a repetir Green. De repente, Yushi dio un fuerte cabezazo contra el suelo y enterró su cabeza en la tierra como un avestruz. —¿Domo kiwds resif hso ue alohuie loe htjue joljwes bada hyueg?... —murmuró Yushi con la cabeza enterrada. —¿Qué cuarenta y siete infiernos está diciendo? —Preguntó Busido. —"¿Cómo puedes decir eso de alguien por cuyas venas pasa fuego?" —Tradujo Zhuajin. —Yushi, levántate —le ordenó un enigmático personaje con antifaz y vestido con ropajes variopintos. —¡¡Huura-dpla!! —Exclamó Yushi con la cabeza aún enterrada. —"Geera-sama" —tradujo Zhuajin. *Luna de la [[Sociedad M.D]: Geera Zoi]. —Es la hora... —comentó Geera cerrando los ojos ante la expectante mirada de Busido—. Como sabéis, durante los últimos cinco años, las fuerzas menores de nuestra organización que intentaron conquistar esta isla fracasaron estrepitosamente. Todos los soldados que mandábamos resultaban violentamente asesinados. Desde nuestras filas, hay muchos que achacan estos asesinatos a una "maldición" que ronda por este lugar, pero solo son rumores absurdos... todo el que albergue un poco de coherencia en su coco sabe que esos asesinatos se deben a algo mucho más tangible... —dijo abriendo los ojos—. Nuestra misión es simple: investigar la zona y acabar con la causa de los asesinatos. —Pero... Geera-sama... —dijo uno de los setenta soldados rasos. Antes de que pudiera proseguir, Busido, visiblemente molesto, desenfundó su gran katana y haciendo gala de ágiles movimientos, lanzó un corte horizontal al soldado, partiendo su cuerpo por la mitad exacta ante la atenta mirada de los demás soldados rasos. —'Half and Half''' (Mitad y mitad) —pronunció Busido enfundando su arma—. Nada de peros —dijo mientras el rostro de aquel soldado comenzó a tornarse pálido y el suelo a teñirse de rojo y llenarse de tripas arrancadas. —Debéis estar atentos a cualquier suceso sospechoso que veais —prosiguió explicando Geera obviando lo ocurrido—, por más mínimo que sea —resaltó—, y... una última cosa —dijo sacando algo de sus ropajes—, si os encontráis con estos cinco piratas... —comentó enseñando los carteles de recompensa de los piratas Free Soul—, asesinadlos. —Vaya, este tipo tiene una muy alta recompensa —comentó Zhuajin señalando el cartel de Hanbai. —Uhm... son los piratas que derrotaron a Witzer Mond —dijo Daiku reconociendo el nombre de la banda. —La Cuarta Luna me comentó que probablemente estos cinco piratas se encuentren en la isla —informó Geera—, como veis, poseen una alta recompensa, sobre todo el "Mutilador de la Justicia". A Magno le complacerá obtener tales cantidades de efectivo... —¡Yo les daré caza, Geera-sama! —Exclamó Busido. —Partid ya —les ordenó Geera—, yo me quedaré peinando esta zona —dijo tumbándose en el suelo y cerrando los ojos con intención de dormir. Inmediatamente, Busido, Zhuajin, Yushi, Green y Daiku (este último volando), se dispersaron por el espeso bosque de la isla en busca de algo que cazar... *''hora después. Varios kilómetros al sur...'' —¡¡Zeth-sama!! —Exclamó un joven miembro de la OLP corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Zeth, Jyntha, Fox, el resto de la OLP y los Piratas Free Soul—, ¡¡Zeth-sama!! —¿Ah? —dijo Fox extrañado—, ¿qué ocurre? —Ajf, ajf... —Tranquilízate... —le aconsejó Zeth. —Pero... al norte... —dijo jadeando. —¿Qué ocurre al norte? —Preguntó Jyntha angustiado al ver al joven. —Yo... los he visto... —dijo dejando de jadear—, son seis... ¡¡SEIS LUNAS!! —¿QUÉ? —Preguntó Jyntha preocupado. —Y un montón de soldados de la Sociedad M.D... ¡¡en la costa norte!! ¡¡Es una situación de emergencia!! —exclamó aquel chico. —Imposible... —comentó Zeth atónita. —Vosotros cinco —dijo el chico señalando a los piratas Free Soul—, también van por vosotros, ¡¡por vuestras recompensas!! —Nos tendremos que acostumbrar a este tipo de cosas, supongo... —comentó Kimiko suspirando. De repente, Zeth, con el rostro descompuesto y lleno de ira, comenzó a correr en dirección norte para enfrentarse a los agresores por sí mismo. —¡¡ZETH!! —Exclamó Jyntha—, ¡¿A DÓNDE VAS!? ¡¡ESPERA!! —Gritó persiguiéndolo. —Maldita sea...—suspiró Fox—, esta vez son altos cargos... no serán tan fáciles de derrotar. ¡¡Escuchadme todos!! —Exclamó dirigiéndose a los cincuenta miembros rasos de la OLP—, ¡debéis permanecer juntos y evitar combates directos! ¡Si os encontráis con una Luna, corred, no tenéis oportunidad! —Así que una invasión, ¿eh...? —Comentó Ima—, ¡¡interesante!! —Exclamó emocionado. —Muy interesante... —repitió Taiki emocionado también. —Taiki... —dijo Ima muy serio. —Dime... —contestó Taiki intentando imitar el mismo tono de Ima. —Es hora de decidir... —¿De decidir? —Preguntó Taiki extrañado. —Quién es el más fuerte... —¿Ah? —¡QUIEN CACE MÁS LUNAS GANA! —Exclamó enérgico Ima adentrándose emocionado en el espeso bosque. —¡HAS SALIDO ANTES, ESO NO VALE! —Exclamó Taiki realizando la misma acción que Ima. —¡¡ESPERAD!! —Les gritó inútilmente Fox—, ¡¡debemos permanecer juntos!! ¡¡Individualmente es muy difícil derrotar a una Luna!! —Es inútil, ¿no lo ves? —Le dijo Kimiko—, son tontos. TONTOS —resaltó, —Tú, el de la cara de rata —dijo Fox refiriéndose a Hanbai—, y tú, el del cuerpo de orangután —dijo refiriéndose a Ray—, iréis juntos. —¡¡TOMA, LO QUE YO QUERÍA!! —Exclamó Hanbai con sarcasmo. —Hanbai, compañero, ¡dame un abrazo! —Exclamó Ray abrazando fuertemente a Hanbai hasta dejarlo casi sin respiración—. Como me retrases, esta noche comeremos carne de rata —le susurró al oído con tono amenazante. —Y tú —dijo Fox refiriéndose a Kimiko—, tú vienes conmigo —comentó agarrándola del brazo y adentrándose en la selva. *''Comienza la cacería...'' 'The Hunter' *'El dragón y la hiena'. Volumen VI: "Wanted II". **Nisroch se echa a temblar de emoción al ver el cartel de recompensa de Hanbai. Las pupilas de sus ojos se dilatan siniestramente y comienza a babear sin control. Varios miembros del CP8 observan la escena y relacionan a Nisroch con Hanbai ante la incomodez del Shichibukai. ---- *''minutos después. En una zona al oeste de la isla....'' —¡¡¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO!!! —Exclamó Kimiko—, ¡¡me haces daño en el brazo, suéltame!! —P-perdón... —dijo Fox soltándola. —Llevas diez minutos arrastrándome como si fuera una cabra —le recriminó Kimiko. —Hip, hip... este vino está... ¡¡HIPHPHIPHIPHIPHIP!! —Exclamó Yushi apareciendo de repente en el claro del bosque donde se encontraban—, uy, que me... ¡¡¡CAIGO!!! —Dijo balanceándose por la borrachera que llevaba—, ¡¡QUE NOOOO!! —Madre mía... ¿qué es este espécimen? —Preguntó Kimiko. —Vaya, vaya, ¡¡VAYA LA CABALLA!! Ajijijiji. Menuda chica guapa que tengo delante mía —dijo sacando culo y poniendo morritos—, dale un besito al tito Yushi, mmmmmmmmmm. —No puede ser... —Mmmmmmmmmmmm. —... —Mmmmmmmmmmmm. —¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE A MÍ? *''otra zona al oeste de la Isla...'' —Cumpleaaaaños feeeeliiiz —comenzó a cantar Hanbai—, cumpleaaaaaños feeeeliiiizz. ¡¡Te deseeeeeaaaamooooos toooodoooos!! ¡¡Cuuuumpleaaaaaaaaañooooooos feeeeeeeeeeliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz!! —¿Se puede saber qué cojones dices ahora? —Le preguntó directamente Ray. —Oh, una ratita... Adelántate. —¿Qué? *''una zona al este de la Isla...'' —Ajf, ajf... ajf... —jadeó Ima—, ¡¡qué caloooor!! —Exclamó— ¡¡necesito algo de beber... y de comer!! —Dijo sacando la lengua fuera y mirando al cielo—, ¿ah? ¿Qué es eso que vuela? —Preguntó observando a Daiku en su forma pájaro carpintero surcando los cielos— ¡¡¡OYEEEEEEEEEEE!!! —Le gritó— ¿ERES COMESTIBLE? —Ese es... —comentó Daiku mirando a Ima—, uno de esos piratas... *''otra zona al este de la Isla...'' —Ajf, ajf... ajf... —jadeó Taiki—, ¡¡qué caloooor!! —Exclamó— ¡¡necesito algo de beber... y de comer!! —Dijo sacando la lengua fuera y mirando al cielo—, ¿ah? ¿No se supone que había un montón de enemigos? No veo a nadie por aquí... A este paso Ima cazará más lunas que yo... *''una zona central de la Isla...'' —¡¡ZEEEETH!! ¡¡ZEEEEETH!! —Gritó Jyntha buscando desesperado—, ¡¡¡ZEEEEEETH!!! Tsk... —se detuvo un momento para tomar un respiro—, ¿dónde demonios se habrá metido? ¡¡ZEEETH!! De repente, una diminuta porción de un líquido negro y pegajoso salió disparado de una de las copas de los árboles con dirección a Jyntha, quien lo esquivó fácilmente para, acto seguido, desenfundar su wakizashi y colocarse en posición de batalla. —¡¿Quién anda ahí!? —Preguntó observando cómo el líquido negro derretía la zona del suelo en la que había caído—, ¿líquido corrosivo? —Acto seguido, más porciones de dicho líquido salieron disparadas hacia él desde distintas copas de árbol, pero Jyntha logró esquivarlas todas—. Así no vamos a ninguna parte —dijo—, muéstrate. —Las presas no deberían actuar de forma tan escandalosa... —dijo una varonil voz desde algún lugar cercano—, si gritas, eres objetivo fácil para el cazador, si huyes y tus pasos son demasiado ruidosos, eres objetivo fácil para el cazador, si te quedas quieto, eres objetivo fácil para el cazador, y si le plantas cara... también eres un objetivo fácil. En tu condición como presa, lo único que puedes hacer es rendirte y morir cazado. —Deberías asignar con más cuidado e inteligencia los roles de cada uno —dijo Jyntha lanzando su arma dando giros horizontales a una de las copas de los árboles—, ¡¡Boomerang!! —Exclamó mientras su sable corto volvía manchado de sangre—, tú eres la presa y yo el cazador, me temo —dijo lamiendo la sangre cuchillo. —Shishishishi... Inmediatamente, Zhuajin Shijian comenzó a descender por el tronco de un árbol con sus extremidades transformadas en largos brazos de pulpo repletos de ventosas que se pegaban al tronco facilitando la caída. —¡Estás de suerte! —Exclamó—, eres de las primeras presas que logra visualizarme antes de ser cazada —comentó transformando sus extremidades de nuevo a la normalidad—, me llamo Zhuajin, y soy la Decimotercera Luna de la Sociedad M.D. como ves, soy el usuario de la Fruta Tako Tako. (Pulpo Pulpo). —Yo Jyntha. Un placer —dijo haciendo gala de una descarada y falsa cortesía. —Torturar a mis presas lentamente es... ¡¡mi forma de aprovechar el momento!! —Repentinamente, Zhuajin abrió su boca y lanzó un potente chorro de espesa tinta de pulpo a presión— ¡¡Octopoda Ink!! (Tinta de pulpo) Jyntha realizó una rápida voltereta hacia atrás y logró evadir el disparo, pero Zhuajin prosiguió disparando veloces chorros de tinta. —Así que ese líquido se trataba de tinta de pulpo —averiguo Jyntha mientras evadía un disparo que se estampó contra el tronco de un árbol, derritiéndolo y provocando su derrumbe. —Líquido corrosivo —corrigió Zhuajin limpiándose los restos de tinta de la boca. Acto seguido, Jyntha se acercó velozmente a la posición de Zhuajin empuñando con fuerza su cuchillo. —Uhm... muy mal, muy mal... es un acto suicida que la presa ataque al cazador —dijo Zhuajin lanzando un chorro de tinta corrosiva a presión contra el suelo. Debido al impacto, numerosas y minúsculas porciones de tinta salieron disparadas en todas las direcciones, desembocando en los brazos, piernas y ojos de Jyntha, dejándolo ciego y gritando de dolor—, te lo advertí, jovencito. Desesperado y sin capacidad de vista, Jyntha comenzó a cortar el aire intentando alcanzar a Zhuajin, que lo observaba con auténtico placer sádico. —Debo acabar cuanto antes, hay más animalitos aguardando que los caze —comentó convirtiendo su brazo derecho en un brazo de pulpo. ¡¡Polbo Spike!! (Pulpo empalador) —Rápidamente, el grueso brazo de pulpo atravesó brutalmente el pecho de Jyntha, provocando que el color rosa del brazo comenzara a teñirse de una maloliente sustancia carmesí proveniente del cuerpo empalado de Jyntha—. Vaya... ¿aún respiras? —Le preguntó apenado—, ¿debo volarte los sesos para que no lo hagas? —Dijo convirtiendo su brazo izquierdo en otro tentáculo de pulpo, ¡¡muere, estúpida presa!! —Exclamó lanzando el tentáculo con intención de arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo. Imprevisiblemente, ambos tentáculos, el que había atravesado su pecho y el que estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza fueron cortados limpiamente ante la estupefacción de Zhuajin. —¡¡M-mis brazos!! —Gritó preocupado Zhuajin. —Los buenos cazadores no se despistan —dijo Zeth con una expresión muy seria ante la peligrosa situación de su compañero—, ya es hora de que el cazador sea cazado —comentó golpeando el suelo con la parte inferior de su gran naginata. —Esa voz... Zeth... —balbuceó Jyntha esperanzado y casi inconsciente. *[Jyntha vs. Zhuajin Shijian. Ganador: Zhuajin Shijian]. *''Llega el verdadero cazador...'' 'La Serpiente del Bayou' *'El dragón y la hiena'. Volumen VII: "Homicidio". **En la cubierta del barco, los miembros del CP8 que fueron testigos de la reacción de Nisroch ante el cartel de recompensa de Hanbai aparecen asesinados en el suelo sobre una lluvia de confeti ensangrentado. Nisroch mira hacia atrás y visiualiza con mirada siniestra al último testigo de su homicidio: Ryutora, que lo había observado todo desde la ventana de su camarote... ---- *''una zona al oeste de la isla....'' —Supongo que eso será suficiente... —dijo Kimiko sacudiéndose las manos mientras avanzaba hacia el interior del bosque junto a Fox. —¿... No crees que te has pasado un poco? —Le preguntó Fox mirando hacia atrás y observando el cuerpo de Yushi atravesado por cientos de plumas sobre un gran charco de sangre. —NO. —Le clavaste una pluma en el... *[Kimiko vs. Yushi. Ganadora: Kimiko]. *''otra zona al oeste de la isla....'' —Aún no me creo que ese idiota de Hanbai se haya quedado atrás acariciando una rata... —suspiró Ray visiblemente enfadado—, un momento... —dijo deteniéndose y observando los alrededores—, ¿quién anda ahí...? Un poco más atrás... —Quien es la ratiiiita más boniiita de toda la isla, ¿eh? —Le preguntó Hanbai a la rata que acariciaba—, ¿eh? ¿Quién? —Repitió ante la atenta mirada de la rata—, pues yo, quién va a ser, no te jode la puta rata. *''una zona al este de la isla....'' —'¡¡Bigan!!' —Exclamó Daiku transformado en un pájaro carpintero descendiendo desde el cielo e intentando atravesar a Ima con su enorme y duro pico. —'¡¡Speed no Hyo!!' (Velocidad de leopardo) —Exclamó Ima esquivando fácilmente el pico-taladro de su contrincante y provocando que desembocara en el suelo, atravesando limpiamente el terreno y dejando a Daiku boca abajo en una perfecta posición vertical. —Vaya, vaya, una baya —dijo Ima señalando una baya de un árbol—, digo... parece que por fin encontré la debilidad de tu ataque —comentó mientras Daiku forcejeaba inutilmente para sacar su pico del suelo—. Ahora verás; ¡¡Kyuban no Tako!! (Ventosa de pulpo) —Exclamó remangándose la camisa y abrazando el enorme cuerpo de pájaro de Daiku con sus brazos pegajosos por el efecto ventosa— ¿te han hecho alguna vez un suplex? —Le preguntó mientras levantaba su cuerpo logrando despegar su afilado pico del suelo— ¡¡Northland Suplex!! (Suplex de las tierras del norte) —Exclamó lanzando a Daiku. Desafortunadamente para él, debido a que Daiku se encontraba boca abajo, el suplex le hizo darse la vuelta y acabó cayendo de pie manteniéndose en equilibrio debido a sus fuertes patas—. Mierda —maldijo Ima recibiendo un fuerte golpe de ala por parte de Daiku. —Fail suplex... —comentó Ima chocándose con un tronco. —Los suplex se realizan con el enemigo de pie, no boca abajo... —le explicó Daiku. —Ah... no sabía. ¿Me dejas intentarlo otra vez? —No. *''otra zona al este de la isla....'' —Ajf, ajf... ajf... —jadeó Taiki—, ¡¡qué caloooor!! —Exclamó— ¡¡necesito algo de beber... y de comer!! —Dijo sacando la lengua fuera y mirando al cielo—, ¡¿REALMENTE EXISTEN ENEMIGOS EN ESTA ISLA!? *''una zona en el centro de la isla....'' —¡¡Está muerto!! ¡¡Shishishishishi!! —Comenzó a reír Zhuajin con ambos brazos regenerados y observando a Zeth sentado junto a Jyntha y sujetando su cabeza con sus brazos—, ha sido cazado, no puedes hacer nada por él, shishishi. —¡¡JYNTHA, RESISTE!! —Gritó Zeth acongojado— ¡¿Por qué me seguiste!? ¡¡Debiste quedarte con los demás y formar equipo...!! —¿...Que resista? —Balbuceó Jyntha escupiendo sangre por la boca—. Sabes que es imposible. Tú eres la que tiene conocimientos de medicina, jeje. Zeth quedó impactado por las palabras de Jyntha. —Siempre lo he sabido... —dijo volviendo a escupir sangre—. Eres tan preciosa... —comentó mientras una lágrima de sangre comenzó a brotar de su ojo derecho. Acto seguido, colocó su mano derecha ensangrentada en el rostro de Zeth para tocarlo por última vez. La respiración de Zeth y de Jyntha quedaron silenciadas durante varios segundos. —¡¿Eres una mujer!? —Preguntó Zhuajin sorprendido—, ¡¡IMPOSIBLE!! ¡¡YO, EL GRAN CAZADOR, HERIDO POR UNA MUJER!! —Suéltame ya... —dijo Jyntha con la voz desgañitada—. Es demasiado tarde para mí, el corazón ya comenzó a dolerme —dijo colocando su mano derecha en su pectoral derecho. —¡¡No toques ahí, tienes una herida grave cerca!! ¡¡Lo empeorarás!! —Nada puede ir peor. —... —Ni siquiera puedo ver —comentó aludiendo a su pérdida de vista durante la batalla con Zhuajin—. Ni siquiera puedo verte. Inmediatamente, Zeth cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a recordar... ---- *''siete años...'' —¿...Murió? —Preguntó Zeth asustada mientras su padre se quitaba los guantes tras operar a un paciente sobre una camilla. —Me temo que sí, hija —comentó él—, la cornada le atravesó una zona cercana al corazón. La herida era demasiado severa. —Papá... —dijo retrocediendo y cerrando los ojos con fuerza—, ¿...por qué hay tanta sangre en el suelo? —Es natural en un herido —respondió esbozando una cálida sonrisa—, ¿por qué cierras los ojos? —Le preguntó. —No me gusta la sangre... —contestó cerrándolos con más fuerza. —Si pretendes salvar vidas en algún momento de tu vida, te vas a tener que ir acostumbrando. Abre los ojos. —... —Vamos —contestó con tono embaucador. —¿Eh? —Se extrañó Zeth al ver pegotes de color rosa en el suelo—, pero... —¡¡Exacto!! —Exclamó él—, ¡¡cuando la sangre está fuera del cuerpo durante mucho tiempo... se convierte en líquido con sabor a fresa!! —Mentiroso... —le dijo Zeth inflando los mofletes—, volviste a colorear la sangre de rosa con tu Fruta Kara Kara ''(color, color) —le recriminó mientras su padre le guiñaba un ojo.'' ---- —¡¡Abre los ojos, estúpida mujer!! —Le gritó Zhuajin—, ¡¡Shishishishi!! Tras varios segundos, Zeth logró abrir los ojos. El cuerpo frío, pálido e inerte de Jyntha que se encontraba frente a ella le inicitó a cerrarlos de nuevo; pero no lo hizo. Se quedó observando el cadáver de su amigo muerto durante varios segundos más... ---- *''seis años...'' —Papá... ¿por qué tenemos que vivir escondidos en la cabaña? —Preguntó Zeth observando por una ventana de su casa. —Hija... allí fuera hay humanos malvados... es mejor mantenernos al margen de ellos. —Pero tú eres médico; un médico debe salvar vidas... aquí metido no salvarás vidas. —Pero... ellos me harán daño... —¡¡SOLO ODIAS A LOS HUMANOS PORQUE MAMÁ TE ABANDONÓ!! ¡¡NO TODOS TIENEN POR QUÉ SER ASÍ!! ¡¡NO TODOS TE TRATARÁN MAL!! —¡¡CÁLLATE!! ¡¡NO ENTIENDES NADA!! —Exclamó dándole un bofetón. —Papá... *''cinco años...'' —Papá... ¿qué suena tan fuerte afuera? —No lo sé... —comentó su padre observando por la ventana. —¿Por qué hay tanto fuego en la isla...? —Debemos salir —dijo su padre agarrando a Zeth del brazo desesperado—, ¡¡vamos!! —Exclamó saliendo por la puerta de la cabaña. —¡¡NOS ATACAN!! —Exclamó un aldeano huyendo—, ¡¡ES EL HAPPY SHOKUJI!! ¡¡LA SOCIEDAD M.D PUSO SUS OJOS EN NOSOTROS!! —¡¡Esconded a las mujeres!! —Dijo otro hombre desesperado. —Erzebeth (verdadero nombre de Zeth)... en la cabaña ya no estamos seguros —le dijo su padre—, debemos huir al pantano. —Pero... papá... —Nada de peros, adelántate tú y escóndete bien allí. —¿...Por qué no vienes conmigo? —Iré a informarme sobre lo que ocurre —contestó. —Llevamos tanto tiempo recluidos en la cabaña que no sabemos nada... —le reprochó Zeth. —¡No empieces otra vez! —Exclamó su padre enfadado—, ¡ve a esconderte, rápido! ¿Aún recuerdas la ubicación del pantano? —Sí... Tras veinte minutos caminando, Zeth logró llegar al pantano. Siguiendo las instrucciones de su padre, se agachó y se escondió entre los árboles del lugar mientras se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar los gritos de los muertos... *''noche de dos días después de incidente...'' —¡¡PAPÁ!! —Gritó Zeth viendo a su padre llegar al pantano repleto de lodo y suciedad—, ¿ESTÁS BIEN? —Estoy bien, hija... solo me manché un poco de lodo. —Te he estado esperando todo este tiempo, ¿qué ocurrió? —Sssshh... los malos aún están en la isla —dijo intentando consolarla—. Pronto se irán, no te preocupes. —Cuando se vayan... ¿nos iremos de nuevo a la cabaña? —No... esta vez te dejaré salir y viviremos con la gente —contestó sonriente—. Vamos a dormir ya, mañana todo habrá acabado. Toma estas uvas. No te las comas hasta mañana, ¿está bien? *''la mañana siguiente...'' —¡¡Puaj!! —Exclamó Zeth—, ¿estas uvas no eran moradas ayer? —Dijo examinando el extraño color anaranjado de las uvas—. ¡¡Papá!! ¡¡Papá!! ¿Dónde estás? Las uvas ahora son naranjas, ¿sabes por qué? —Zeth se acercó a la zona donde había dormido su padre, y se encontró con una terrible verdad. Su padre le había mentido. Él murió en la noche a causa de sus graves heridas de batalla, solo pretendió estar bien delante de Zeth coloreando su sangre como si fuera lodo gracias a su Fruta Kara Kara. Al ver el cuerpo inerte y repleto de sangre de su padre, Zeth cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas descendieran por su rostro. Ella se quedó de pie y con los ojos cerrados frente al cuerpo de su padre durante varios minutos. No se creía lo que estaba ocurriendo. De repente, los gritos de varios hombres resonaron en la distancia. —¡¡El pantano!! —Exclamó uno de ellos—, ¡¡no habéis examinado el pantano!! ¡¡Buscad!! ¡¡Buscad mujeres o niñas!! ¡¡Asesinad a los hombres, dejad con vida a los niños!! ¡¡Avanzad!! ¡¡Avanzad!! Los fuertes gritos provocaron que Zeth abriera los ojos. Rápidamente, intentó trasladar el cuerpo de su padre para que los soldados del Happy Shokuji no lo encontraran, pero se dio cuenta que era inútil, pues estaban demasiado cerca. En el cuerpo de su padre encontró un papel con letras escritas con sangre; nerviosa, comenzó a leerlo. "Dicen que las uvas anaranjadas saben fresa", ponía. Zeth no entendía a qué se refería, pero le dio un mordisco a una uva del racimo, atragantándose por el mal sabor y recordando las palabras que su padre le dijo un día... "¡¡cuando me comí la Fruta Kara Kara... realmente me entraron ganas de vomitar!! Esas malditas frutas del diablo... ¿por qué no saben a fresa?" Zeth estalló a llorar mientras huía dejando el cuerpo de su padre atrás. —¡¡Silencio!! —Exclamó un hombre del Happy Shokuji—, ¡¡algo se mueve por ahí!! Para evitar ser atrapada por aquellos hombres, Zeth utilizó una de las técnicas de su padre; "'Camouflage'" (Camuflage), adoptando el mismo color que el entorno para pasar desapercibida. Los hombres se marcharon al no encontrar a nadie en el pantano, pero antes de eso, dispararon cruelmente en la cabeza del padre de Zeth para asegurar su muerte. Horas más tarde, los secuaces del Happy Shokuji se marcharon de la isla, y solo los niños varones sobrevivieron. Zeth, para adaptarse, tomó las enormes ropas de su padre, se cortó el pelo, comenzó a imitar la voz de un hombre y adoptó el nombre de "Zeth" en vez de "Erzebeth", su verdadero nombre... ---- —¿¿Por eso vistes con ropa tan grande?? —Le preguntó Zhuajin—, ¿para ocultar tus tetas? ¡¡¡SHISHISHISHI!!! ¡¡¡SHISHISHISHI!!! ---- *''más tarde...'' —Hola... me llamo Zeth —dijo Zeth presentándose ante un enorme grupo de niños —¿... A ti tampoco te mataron? —Le preguntó un niño con el pelo azul—, Yo me llamo Fox... —Yo Jyntha... —contestó otro niño pelirrojo—, ¿... quieres ser nuestro amigo? ---- —¿Qué piensas hacer con esa naginata, niñita? —Preguntó Zhuajin mientras Zeth se acercaba furiosa hacia él—, el último golpe fue solo un golpe de suerte. ¡¡No me hagas perder más el tiempo y déjame cazarte!! —Exclamó convirtiendo sus brazos en tentáculos de pulpo—. ¡¡Muere!! ¡¡Polbo Spike!! (Pulpo empalador) —dijo lanzando sus dos largos tentáculos hacia Zeth. Zeth agarró su naginata con las dos manos y comenzó a girar sobre sí misma a gran velocidad. A medida que los tentáculos se acercaban, Zeth comenzó a realizar elegantes movimientos con la lanza, demostrando un gran talento en el sojutsu. En un instante, cortó los tentáculos de Zhuajin y prosiguió acercándose hacía él. —¡¡No importa cuántas veces cortes mis tentáculos, se regeneran, idiota!! ¡¡Shishishi!! ¡¡Toma esto!! ¡¡Octopoda Ink!! (Tinta de pulpo) —Exclamó escupiendo un chorro de tinta corrosiva a presión. Zeth logró esquivarlo y colocó su lanza en posición horizontal a la altura de su tripa. Inmediatamente, comenzó a correr hacia Zhuajin imitando el procedimiento típico antes de comenzar una justa de caballería. Zhuajin, por su parte, convirtió sus piernas en una inifinidad de tentáculos de pulpo y comenzó a lanzarlos contra Zeth, que los cortaba a medida que se acercaban a ella. Zhuajin comenzó a sentirse por primera vez la "presa", quedando intimidado e inmovilizado por la gran capacidad de combate de Zeth. Finalmente, Zeth se colocó a escasos metros de Zhuajin, embistiéndole mientras pronunciaba "Hunter Coral" (Coral cazadora), cortando casi a la mitad el cuerpo de Zhuajin de un profundo tajo horizontal. *[Zeth vs. Zhuajin Shijian. Ganadora: Zeth]. Sin articular palabra, Zeth se acercó al cuerpo ensangrentado de Jyntha y utilizando los poderes de su su Fruta del Diablo, tiñó la sangre de rosa de la misma forma que su padre hacía. Acto seguido, se arrodilló frente a su amigo y comenzó a gritar y llorar escandalosamente... *''Cuando el mundo no la observa, la serpiente deja caer sus lágrimas...'' 'Recusatio' *'El dragón y la hiena'. Volumen VIII: "Rostro". **Ryutora pierde de vista a Nisroch y no consigue verlo a través de la ventana de su camarote. Repentinamente, Nisroch se asoma por la circular ventana del camarote de Ryutora sin máscara y con su cara al descubierto. El dragón observa aterrado el rostro de la hiena mientras este último se ríe tétricamente. ---- *''una zona al este de la isla....'' —¡¡Te tengo!! —Exclamó Ima agarrando a Daiku de nuevo, aunque esta vez de pie. —¡¡Suéltame!! —Exclamó Daiku forcejeando—, ¡¿es que no piensas parar de intentarlo!? —NO. —'¡¡Nibble!!' (Mordisco) —gritó Daiku abriendo su pico y mordiendo la cabeza de Ima hasta sangrar. —'¡¡Northland Suplex!!' (Suplex de las tierras del norte) —gritó Ima lanzando a Daiku. Desafortundamente para Ima, Daiku no soltó su cabeza, así que en el momento del lanzamiento hacia atrás, Daiku tiró de él y ambos se precipitaron contra el suelo. —Maldita sea... —maldijo Ima tirado en el suelo—, seguro que la próxima sí me sale bien... *''otra zona al este de la isla....'' —Ajf, ajf... ajf... —jadeó Taiki—, ¡¡qué caloooor!! —Exclamó— ¡¡necesito algo de beber... y de comer!! —Dijo sacando la lengua fuera y mirando al cielo—, AUTOR, ¡¿DE VERDAD VOY A COMBATIR EN ESTE ARCO!? *''una zona en el centro de la isla....'' —Supongo que debería avanzar más hacia el interior del bosque... —comentó Zeth limpiándose las lágrimas—. Bien... De repente, una veintena de soldados rasos de la Sociedad M.D comenzó a rodearla y Zeth desenfundó su naginata... *''una zona en el oeste de la isla....'' —¿Qué se supone que era esa cosa de hace un momento? —Se preguntó Hanbai a sí mismo mientras se sacudía las manos—. La de cosas que hay por el mundo... —dijo mirando hacia atrás y observando el cuerpo de Yushi atravesado por decenas de sus cuchillos sobre un charco de sangre—, uy, le clavé uno en el... *[Hanbai vs. Yushi. Ganador: Hanbai]. Unos metros al norte... —¿Telarañas? —Preguntó Ray inmovilizado por un millar de telarañas—, maldita sea, estoy atrapado... —Asesinar a cualquier persona sospechosa es... mi misión —informó Green con una oscura expresión mientras desenfundaba su gran nodachi desde la copa de un árbol. *''otra zona en el oeste de la isla....'' —¡¡El ejército avanza al ritmo de las trompetas y los tambores!! ¡¡El zumbido jamás llega a detenerse!! ¡¡Como polvo de estrellas, como una sombra que devora la noche, como la luna devora al sol o como el eco en un interminable pasadizo vacío!! —Exclamó Busido, Cuadragésima Séptima Luna de la Sociedad M.D—. ¿Estáis cansados? —Le preguntó a Kimiko y a Fox, ambos arrodillados y ligeramente sajados frente a él—. Si me hubieseis permitido cortaros a ambos por la mitad no estaríais en esa situación. ¡¡Si tenéis honor debéis aceptar una muerte limpia!! —Ajf, ajf... ¿de verdad eres el cuarenta y siete...? ajf, ajf... —jadeó Kimiko recomponiéndose junto a Fox—, ¿solamente? —Mi capacidad de batalla no se resume únicamente a mi número lunar en la Sociedad M.D, niñita. ¡¡Yo en persona le pedí al señor Magno que me colocase en el puesto cuarenta y siete!! ¡¡Por mi orgullo de samurái!! —Exclamó limpiando la sangre de su katana de una estocada al suelo. —¿...Por tu "orgullo de samurái"? —Preguntó Fox extrañado por la respuesta. —¿Acaso no conocéis la famosa y heroica leyenda de los 47 ronin del País de la Armonía? —¿País de dónde? —Contestó Kimiko fingiendo escuchar mal. —¡¡Estúpidos jóvenes sin orgullo ni conocimiento histórico!! ¡¡Morid ahora!! ¡¡Half and Half!! (Mitad y mitad) —Exclamó lanzando un corte horizontal a distancia. —¡Cuidado, es la técnica de antes! —Exclamó Kimiko agachada mientras empujaba la cabeza de Fox hacia abajo para que el corte no le alcanzase—. Los árboles... —comentó observando cómo una decena de árboles eran cortados por la mitad limpiamente—. No te confíes porque su número lunar sea bajo, Fox —le aconsejó—, parece que este idiota eligió el puesto cuarenta y siete cuando en realidad merecía uno más alto. —¡¿Qué murmuráis!? —Preguntó Busido sorprendiéndolos al colocarse justo en frente suya sujetando su katana en alto con las dos manos—, ¡¡Divide Land!! (Dividir la tierra) —Exclamó lanzando un corte vertical que cortó limpiamente la mano izquierda de Fox y creó una enorme grieta en el suelo. —¡¡Fox!! —Gritó Kimiko agarrándole y alejándose de Busido. —Estoy bien, tranquila —dijo Fox agarrándose fuertemente la muñeca izquierda con su mano derecha. —¡¡No tenéis tiempo para hablar!! —Les gritó Busido con intención de atacarles de nuevo—, ¡¡Half and Half!! —Exclamó de nuevo lanzando un corte horizontal que lograron esquivar y dividió varios árboles. —Es demasiado bestia... —comentó Kimiko soltando a Fox. —Déjame a mí —dijo Fox confiado sacando varios dardos de su kimono roído— ¡¡Sleep Darts!! (Dardos del sueño) —Exclamó lanzando seis de sus dardos tranquilizantes. —¡¡JÁ!! —Se rió Busido—, ¡¡puedo verlos!! —Dijo cortando limpiamente todos los dardos a la mitad—. ¡¡Soy el famoso espadachín que lo corta todo a la mitad!! ¡¡Esos trucos sin honor no darán resultado!! —Probemos otra cosa... —comentó Kimiko girando circularmente el dedo índice de su mano derecha y creando pequeñas plumas en él—, ¡¡Suwaru no Hane!! (Remolino de plumas) —Exclamó provocando un torbellino de plumas cortantes dirigido hacia Busido, que intentó defenderse desviando varias plumas. A pesar de sus intentos, el tornado lo alcanzó de lleno, rajando su cuerpo en varias direcciones—, ¡¡Ahora!! —Gritó Kimiko mientras Fox desenfundaba su wakizashi y se acercaba a Busido aprovechando el polvo levantado por el tornado de Kimiko. A pesar de la poca visibilidad y las plumas, Busido logró visualizar a Fox acercándose. Finalmente, las plumas cayeron y Fox descendió desde el aire intentando clavar su cuchillo en el corazón de Busido. Este último logró desplazarse ligeramente a la derecha y acabó siendo apuñalado en el hombro derecho por Fox, que sacó inmediatamente el cuchillo de su hombro e intentó lanzar otra estocada en su cuello. Desafortunadamente, Busido agarró el cuchillo de Fox con su mano izquierda y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la tripa, desarmándolo aprovechando la distracción y proporcionándole un fuerte cabezazo que le hizo retroceder. —¡¡Fox!! —Exclamó Kimiko acercándose. —¡¡Por el honor de mi señor, yo te sentencio a morir!! —Dijo Busido alzando su katana con las dos manos y dispuesto a cortar verticalmente a Fox. Kimiko logró alcanzar la posición de Busido modificando su peso al de una pluma y avanzando por el aire con velocidad. Al llegar a él, volvió a su peso normal y lo pateó en la boca haciendo que retrocediese varios metros. —Imbécil... —suspiró Kimiko furiosa— ¡¡Hane Belt!! (Cinturón de plumas) —exclamó señalando con ambas manos la cintura de Busido y creando en ella un cinturón de plumas—. ¡¡No te muevas!! —Le advirtió—, ese cinturón que tienes puesto cada vez te apretará más y más —dijo—. Si no quieres que su velocidad de contracción aumente y te parta por la mitad, te sugiero estar quieto. —¡¡¡NO ME IMPORTA MORIR SI ES REALIZANDO UNA MISIÓN QUE MI SEÑOR ME ENCOMENDÓ!!! ¡¡¡OS PARTIRÉ POR LA MITAD ESTÚPIDOS MOCOSOS SIN HONOR!!! —Gritó colocando su katana en posición—, ¡¡¡KIRA DEATH!!! (Muerte a Kira) —Exclamó lanzando un corte horizontal a distancia mucho más poderoso que los anteriores. —¡¡KIMIKO, AGÁCHATE!! —Gritó Fox preocupado. —'¡¡¡Hane Shield!!!' —Dijo creando un escudo circular de plumas amontonadas delante suya. El escudo logró resistir el corte durante unos segundos, provocando que perdiera mucha potencia. Sin embargo, la técnica de Kimiko no fue suficiente y el corte penetró a través del escudo, cortando profundamente el costado derecho de Kimiko, que se precipitó sobre el suelo sangrando a borbotones. Por su parte, el cinturón que Kimiko había colocado en su cadera se contrajo con tal velocidad y fuerza que acabó partiendo en dos el cuerpo de Busido, quien eligió la muerte por cumplir con su orgullo de guerrero... Fox se acercó preocupado hacia Kimiko, quien levantó el dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda en señal de victoria... *[Kimiko y Fox vs. Busido. Ganadores: Kimiko y Fox]. 'Green spider' *'El dragón y la hiena'. Volumen IX: "Irrelevante". **Un miembro del CP8 que había observado a escondidas el asesinato de varios de sus compañeros por parte de Nisroch informa de lo ocurrido a las Cinco Estrellas Ancianas por Den Den Mushi. El Anciano que contesta cuelga al recibir la información clasificándola de "irrelevante". Mientras tanto, en la cubierta del barco, Ryutora y Nisroch visualizan la Isla Típie en la distancia. ---- *''una zona al este de la isla....'' —'¡¡¡Bigan!!!' —Dijo Daiku lanzándose directo hacia Ima intentando atravesarlo por enésima vez con su pico de pájaro carpintero. —'¡¡Jump no Kangaroo!!!' (Salto de canguro) —Dijo Ima dando un gran salto para evitar el ataque y posicionándose encima de Daiku—. Ahora verás, ¡¡Teru no Ucy!! (Rabo de Ucy (toro) —Exclamó intentando caer sobre Daiku y golpearlo con el culo. Daiku colocó sus alas para que actuasen como escudo e Ima acabó cayendo sobre ellas con fuerza, hundiendo las garras de Daiku en la tierra por la fuerza del impacto. —¡¿Intentabas imitar el rabo de un toro!? ¡¿Golpeándome con tu culo!? —Le preguntó muy enfadado Daiku—, ¡¡Realmente odio a los dorus!! ¡¡Intentáis imitar a los animales de forma repugnante!! ¡¡No sois dignos de ser creados por la naturaleza!! De repente, el Den Den Mushi que Daiku llevaba comenzó a sonar. —¿Puedo contestar? —Le preguntó Daiku a Ima transformándose en humano —Sí, claro, ¿cómo no? —¿Sí? —Contestó Daiku. —¡¡Daiku-kun!! ¿¿Qué tal todo?? —Bien, gracias —contestó Ima. —¿Uhm...? ¿De quién es esa voz tan varonil? —Mía no —contestó Ima. —¡¡Daiku-kun...!! ¿¿Es tu novio?? —¡¡Charles!! —Le gritó Daiku avergonzado—, ¡¡me estás molestando, estoy en medio de un combate!! —Le reprochó. —Esos humos, imbécil —contestó cambiando de voz radicalmente—, solo te llamo para recordarte la misión que Questi te asignó. ¿La recuerdas? —Por supuesto —contestó. —Se te había olvidado, ¿no? —Un poco. —Qué torpe eres —le dijo Ima metiéndose en la conversación. Tras recordar su misión, Daiku se transformó de nuevo en su forma híbrida de pájaro carpintero y se lanzó a volar. —¡¿Pretendes huir!? —Preguntó Ima molesto por las intenciones de Daiku. Antes de dejarle contestar, Ima dio un enorme salto con su técnica: "Jump no Kangaroo" y logró agarrar a Daiku por detrás mientras volaba. —¡¿Q-QUÉ HACES!? ¡¡Suéltame!! —Exclamó Daiku forcejeando. —'¡¡Ago no Lion!!' (Mandíbula de León) —Exclamó Ima mordiendo brutalmente el hombro izquierdo de Daiku. Acto seguido, mientras Daiku gritaba de dolor, Ima lo abrazó por detrás al mismo tiempo que la masa muscular de sus brazos aumentaba considerablemente gracias a su técnica "Ni Gorilla" (Dos gorillas)—. "¡¡NORTHLAND SUPLEX!!" (Suplex de las tierras del norte) —gritó lanzando a Daiku como un cohete desde el cielo hasta el suelo con una fuerza sobrehumana. Al chocarse, Daiku provocó un enorme agujero en el terreno, quedando espachurrado en el suelo con el cuello gravemente fragmentado. Ima, por su parte, cayó de bruces al suelo, pero se recompuso rápidamente. —Primera luna cazada... —dijo confiado—, ¡¡a buscar de nuevo!! *[Ima vs. Daiku. Ganador: Ima]. *''la costa norte de la isla....'' Por su parte, Taiki había avanzado tanto sin encontrar obstáculos que logró salir del bosque, acabando en la costa norte de la isla, en un gran claro que da al mar, topándose allí con el enorme navío de la Sociedad M.D y con un misterioso personaje durmiendo boca arriba. —Al fin... —suspiró Taiki—. *''una zona al centro de la isla....'' —Creo que ya no queda ninguno... —comentó Zeth aliviada tras derrotar a la veintena de soldados que le rodearon—, al fin puedo avanzar. De repente, otra veintena de soldados aparecieron subidos en los troncos de los árboles rodeando a Zeth. —No puede ser... —suspiró aburrida de la situación. *''una zona al oeste de la isla....'' —Creo que con estas vendas ya basta... —dijo Kimiko repleta de vendajes—, parezco una momia. —¡¡No!! ¡¡Has sido gravemente herida!! ¡¡Necesitas más vendas!! —Exclamó Fox enérgico. —¿...Pero de dónde sacas tantas? *''otra zona al oeste de la isla....'' —¿Cómo se supone que he llegado a esta situación? —Se preguntó Ray atado con telarañas a un tronco de uno de los muchos árboles que rodeaban la zona—. No tengo escapatoria... —comentó resignado. —Hahahahaha —rió Green, que se encontraba subida en una rama alta de uno de los árboles—. ¿Te gustó mi "Cobweb Surprise"? —Le preguntó lanzando una granada al vuelo y recogiéndola una y otra vez—, ¿te gustaría ver más de mis granadas sorpresa? —Le propuso—. ¡¡Ten esta!! —Exclamó lanzándole la granada que tenía en la mano—, "¡¡¡Spider Surprise!!!". La granada explotó centímetros antes de que alcanzara el cuerpo de Ray, revelando su contenido. Cientos de pequeñas arañas comenzaron a entremeterse en la ropa y el cuerpo de Ray, que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo debido a su situación. —¡¡Efectivamente!! —Exclamó Green—, entre la telaraña que te aprisiona y las cientos de arañas que estarán correteando por tu cuerpo, te debes de sentir como un nido arácnido, ¡¡hahahahaha!! ¡¡HAHAHAHAHA!! ¡¡OINC OINC!! Uy... vaya... siempre se me escapa un gruñido de cerdo cuando me río... ¡¡hahahaOINCOINC!! ¡¡OINCOINCHAHAHAHAHA!! —... —Sí, lo sé, soy ¡¡maravillosa!! —Exclamó vanagloriándose—... vamos, no pongas esa cara tan seria... ¡¡grita!! ¡¡Tu cuerpo está lleno de arácnidos!! ¡¡HahahaOINCOINC!! El repelús debe ser horrible... solo yo lo aguanto, ¡¡nadie más!! —Dijo taxativamente—, solo de pensar tener arañas en TODAS las zonas de tu cuerpo es tan... ¡¡EXCITANTE!! —... —¡¡Es tan excitante que creo que haré estallar otra "Spider Surprise" en mí!!, ¡¡hahaha!! ¡¡HahahahOINCOINC!! —... —POR DIOS, REACCIONA —le ordenó cambiando de carácter radicalmente. De repente, los pupilas de Ray comenzaron a agrandarse y sus ojos a agudizarse. La seria y estoica expresión que normalmente mantiene cambió en su totalidad, llegando a hacer pucheros con la boca al mismo tiempo que una lagrimita inocente descendía de su ojo derecho. —¿Q-Qué te pasa...? —Preguntó Green impactada por el rostro tan tierno. —Aw... —¡¿Aw!? —Dijo extrañada Green— ¡¿¡¿AW!?!? —Las arañitas son... —comentó mientras absorbía la lagrima que caía de su ojo derecho—, son... —prosiguió mientras la lagrima descendía ahora por su ojo izquierdo—, son tan... tan... —... —¡¡BONITAS!! —¿A QUE SÍ? —Tan... peluditas... con las patitas... con esos ojitos... aw... aww... awww... —Y cuando muerden son tan... tan... —Awww. —Awww. —De hecho, ahora mismo me están dando mordisquitos... —Awww. —Awww... —suspiró junto a Green—, uy, un mordisquito, uy, otro, uy... ¡¡N-NO, NO, AHÍ NO!! —Por cierto, son venenosas. —¡¿¡¿QUÉ!?!? —Gritó Ray zarandeándose en el tronco—, ¡¡QUÍTAMELAS JODER!! ¡¡QUÍTAMELAS!! —Voy, voy —dijo Hanbai, que apareció frente a Ray sujetando un flame dial. —U-un momento... ¿Hanbai? E-espera... ¿qué se supone que pretendes hacer con ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAH, AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! —Hanbai colocó el flame dial en la telaraña que ataba a Ray, lo que provocó que el fuego se dispersase por toda la telaraña y el cuerpo de Ray ardiese en su totalidad. —Así las arañas quedarán bien fritas... —comentó Hanbai apartando el dial. Al fin, Ray quedó libre, y comenzó a correr, gritando y en llamas por toda la zona. —Espeeera, hombre, quédate quieto un momento —le aconsejó Hanbai. —¡¿¡¿CÓMO QUE QUIETO!?!? ¡¡QUE ESTOY ARDIENDO!! —Le gritó Ray. —A ver, ven dos pasitos para delante —le dijo Hanbai—, ahora uno a tu derecha, ¡¡no!! ¡¡Uno más corto...!! ¡¡Ahí, ahí estás perfecto!! —Exclamó tirando de un hilo escondido en su manga. De repente, un gigantesco globo de agua cayó desde una copa de un árbol en perfecta verticalidad sobre Ray, apagando por completo las llamas y provocando una gigantesca nube de humo. Ray salió del humo y se acercó siniestramente a Hanbai. —Hola, amigo —le dijo Hanbai simpático. —Paga el precio... —susurró Ray mirando hacia abajo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a Hanbai. —¿Yo pagar? Si estoy sin blanca. —¡¡PAGA EL PRECIO EN ACERO!! —Exclamó golpeándolo fuertemente con su guante de acero derecho, provocando que saliese disparado y partiese por la mitad uno de los troncos de los numerosos árboles que rodeaban la zona. —Pero yo... lo hice sin querer... —Y una mierda —negó Ray tajantemente mientras se quitaba su largo abrigo marrón—, suerte que tenía el abrigo... —Si no llevases el abrigo jamás te hubiera quemado —contestó Hanbai inocentemente. —Claaaro —le dio la razón Ray irónicamente—. No sé dónde encontraste el agua suficiente para llenar ese pedazo de globo, pero estoy seguro que aunque no lo tuvieras, me hubieses incendiado igualmente. —Sí, la verdad es que sí. —¡¡TEN LA DECENCIA DE NEGARLO!! —Le gritó. —Pero si has cogido un moreno muy chulo... —intentó consolarlo—, ahora eres Ray tostao. —¡¡¡HahahahaOINCOINC!!! ¡¡Vaya dúo tan divertido!! —Exclamó Green descendiendo del árbol y colocándose a una prudente distancia de ambos piratas. —... —... —Por cierto —le dijo Ray a Hanbai ignorando a Green. —Dime —contestó Hanbai seriamente. Acto seguido, Ray le asestó otro fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó varios metros hacia atrás. —Eso por matar a las arañitas —lo justificó Ray. —¡¿Me ignoran!? ¡¡Malditos!! —Exclamó desenfundado su gran nodachi con ambas manos. —Acabemos rápido con esto —comentó Ray dirigiendo su mirada hacia Green y abriendo sus ojos con decisión—. Vaya, parece que tenemos viento a favor... habrá que aprovecharlo. De repente, un gran vendaval de viento comenzó a soplar en contra de Green, impidiéndola avanzar—. "Wind Control" (Control de viento) —pronunció calmado Ray empujando el viento hacia Green—. Hanbai, ahora. Aprovechando el viento a favor, Hanbai se impulsó hacia Green con una cuchilla en la mano derecha. Al ver que no podía avanzar y que Hanbai se acercaba armado hacia ella, Green decidió retroceder y aprovechar la dirección del vendaval. Antes de que lo hiciese, Ray colocó sus dos guantes extendidos frente a él y comenzó a controlar el viento. Pequeñas ráfagas de viento de las cuatro direcciones salieron disparadas hacia Green, el viento la presionaba por el este, el oeste, el sur y el norte, inmovilizándola por completo mientras Ray pronunciaba "Wind Cage" (Jaula de viento). Hanbai siguió avanzando rápidamente con viento a favor, pero de repente, Yushi apareció frente a él ignorando el viento en contra e intentó cortar a Hanbai. Afortunadamente, Hanbai retrocedió en el momento justo y solo varios pelos se desprendieron de su cuero cabelludo. Ray se desconcentró por la llegada de Yushi y detuvo los vendavales. —¡¡Yushi!! —Exclamó Green alegrándose de ver a su inútil compañero. —Green-san... Uhmmmmmmmmm, eres tan hermosa, HIP —hipó Yushi debido a la borrachera que llevaba. —¡¡Yushi!! ¡¡Acabemos con ellos, vamos!! —Eh, eh, eh, un momentito, jiji, déjame descansar un ratito, ¿no...? —contestó Yushi tambaleándose. De repente, Hanbai sacó una pistola de su enorme mochila y disparó dos veces y a sangre fría a Yushi, que se desplomó en el suelo. —Que incivilizado —comentó Hanbai abriendo ligeramente los ojos mientras soplaba el humo procedente del cañón de su pistola. Tras los disparos, Green sacó la última granada sorpresa que le quedaba en la armadura de su brazo izquierdo y la lanzó con furia hacia Hanbai y Ray. Ray, instó a Hanbai a retroceder y extendió su brazo derecho con los dedos desplegados. Acto seguido, utilizó su técnica "Wind Palm" (Palma de viento) para rechazar la granada con un fuerte vendaval procedente de su guante. La granada salió disparada hacia Green, quien se preparó para cortarla con su nodachi. Imprevisiblemente, Yushi saltó para recibir la granada, que resultó estar cargada de explosivos, detonando violentamente al alcanzar el cuerpo de Yushi, que se desplomó de nuevo en el suelo. —¡¡Será idiota!! —Exclamó Green enfadada a pesar del sacrificio de su compañero—, ¡¡podía cortar mi "BOOM Surprise" por mí misma!! —Discúlpeme, Green-damasu —dijo tumbado en el suelo brutalmente malherido. —¡¡Acabemos con esto!! —Gritó Green cambiando su inocente mirada por completo y acercándose a Ray y Hanbai sujetando su nodachi con sus dos manos —Me toca —dijo Hanbai adelantándose. —'¡¡¡GREAT INCISION!!!' (Gran incisión) —Exclamó Green amagando una futura estocada. Por su parte, Hanbai sacó un impact dial para bloquear el ataque de Green, que lanzó su violenta estocada con una notable sed de sangre. El impact dial recibió el golpe de la nodachi como si nada, lo que sorprendió a Green. Hanbai colocó el dial en el pecho de Green y liberó la energía cinética del dial de forma agresiva, provocando que Green y él saliesen disparados varios metros hacia atrás. Imprevisiblemente, Yushi volvió a levantarse e intentó rematar a Hanbai. Sin embargo, y debido a la borrachera que llevaba, no supo distinguir claramente quién era Hanbai o quién era Green. Finalmente, realizó su ataque, "LOVE, LOVE, LOVE", cortando horizontalmente en la tripa a Green, que cayó finalmente inconsciente. —¿Ves? —Le preguntó Hanbai a Ray mientras se desplomaba—, atacarse entre compañeros es lo más normal del mundo. —¡¡GREEN, MI QUERRRRHIPIDA GREEN!! —Exclamó Yushi llorando—. Bueno, así puedo besarla sin que me regañe. BUBUBUBUBUBUBU —Dijo babeando la cara de Green. —Adiós, engendro —se despidió Ray levantando la tapa amarilla ubicada en la parte superior de su guante derecho—, "¡¡Canon Hand!!" —Exclamó lanzándole un cañonazo desde el agujero del guante que recibió de lleno, desplomándose sobre el cuerpo de Green—. Al fin acabó esta locura... —suspiró fuertemente Ray—, ahora a dormir —dijo echándose boca arriba y roncando exageradamente. Mientras Ray roncaba, Yushi se levantó por última vez y se abalanzó sobre Hanbai intentando besarlo. Este último sacó de nuevo su pistola y le disparó dos veces en la cabeza. Un disparo le atravesó el ojo izquierdo y otro los sesos. —Será mejor quemarlo para que no se vuelva a levantar... —comentó Hanbai sacando su flame dial. *[Ray Hogan y Hanbai vs. Green y Yushi. Ganadores: Ray Hogan y Hanbai]. 'I know who you are' *'El dragón y la hiena'. Volumen X: "Un vistazo rápido". **Ryutora y Nisroch deciden navegar hasta la Isla Típie, la cual se encuentra rodeada por una cadena de barcos marines que trasladan a los cadáveres y supervisan a los heridos. A medida que se acercan, Ryutora ordena a los miembros del CP8 que se queden en el barco, ya que solo pretenden echar un vistazo rápido... ---- *''la costa norte de la isla....'' —Ssshhh —chistó una joven muchacha con el pelo lila. —Ssshhh —chistó un joven muchacho con gafas de sol y pelo anaranjado. —¡¡Estúpido chico de pelo canoso!! —Exclamó la chica señalando a Taiki—. ¡¡A este paso despertarás a Geera-sama!! —¡¡Estúpido chico de pelo canoso!! —Repitió el chico señalando a Taiki—. ¡¡A este paso despertarás a Geera-sama!! —¡¡Deja de repetir todo lo que digo, estúpido chico de pelo afro!! —Exclamó la chica señalando a su compañero. —¡¡No repito todo lo que dices, estúpida chica de pelo lila!! —Exclamó el chico señalando a su compañera. —¿... Pero quiénes son estos dos? —Se preguntó Taiki en voz baja observando a las dos misteriosas personas que acababan de aparecer—. Si seguís gritando, los que vais a despertar al tío de atrás seréis vosotros, panda de tarados. —¿Que quiénes somos preguntas? —Preguntó la chica de pelo lila. —¿Que quienes somos preguntas? —Repitió el chico de pelo anaranjado y afro. —Si estás interesado te lo diremos —comentó ella. —Si estás interesado te lo diremos —repitió él. —¡¡Somos los ayudantes personales de la Séptima Luna de la Sociedad M.D; Geera Zoi-sama!! —Exclamó señalando a Geera, que se encontraba dormido boca arriba en la tierra arenosa cerca del mar—. ¡¡Yo soy Neid, la Quincuagésima Tercera Luna!! —Y yo soy Zorn, la Septuagésima Novena Luna —Informó el chico con el pelo afro y anaranjado—, ¡¡y ambos somos... —Ya lo he dicho yo, estúpido —le increpó Neid. —No te había escuchado, estúpida —contestó Zorn. —¿Tan débil es la Séptima Luna que necesita de vuestra protección? —Les preguntó Taiki mientras se rascaba la barbilla. —Nuestro señor no tiene por qué enfrentar a estúpidos debiluchos como tú —contestó Neid ofendida—, nuestra tarea es realizar el trabajo sucio. —¡¡Nuestra tarea es realizar el trabajo sucio!! —Repitió Zorn ante la molestia de Neid. —Acabemos con esto rápido... —suspiró Taiki colocándose sus guantes. —Esperad —ordenó con voz tajante Geera mientras abría los ojos y se levantaba de la arena—, esto no es algo de lo que vosotros dos podáis encargaros sin ayuda —comentó analizando a Taiki con la mirada. —¡¡... Geera-sama!! —Exclamó Neid realizando un saludo militar. —¡¡... Geera-sama!! —Exclamó Zorn realizando un saludo militar. —Tú debes ser Taiki —dijo sacudiéndose la arena de los ropajes—, Guante Blanco, Taiki; con una recompensa de 24.000.000. Sí, definitivamente eres tú. —Un placer —comentó Taiki con tono irónico—. Sería un verdadero honor seguir charlando con vosotros, pero el tiempo se me echa encima y dudo poder controlar mi avidez por fragmentar vuestros cráneos —amenazó demostrando una patente sed de combate. Sin más dilación, Taiki comenzó a amedrentar con la mirada a sus tres enemigos mientras se desplazaba hasta su posición. Mientras corría hacia las tres lunas, Neid y Zorn se colocaron delante de Geera con intención de protegerlo. Al mismo tiempo que Taiki se acercaba, los dos ayudantes de Geera decidieron tomar la ofensiva, avanzando hacia Taiki y colocándose cada uno en los laterales del pirata; Neid a la derecha y Zorn a la izquierda. Taiki, con mirada compasiva, se paró en seco para la sorpresa de Neid y Zorn. Acto seguido, endureció sus guantes y estiró sus brazos, golpeando en la cara de sus dos enemigos con cada puño y adoptando una postura similar a un espantapájaros. —¡¡'Kodo, Number 4: Scarecrow'!! (Espantapájaros) —exclamó Taiki mientras los dos ayudantes de Geera caían de bruces al suelo. A continuación, prosiguió caminando hacia Geera, esta vez sin obstáculos. —Te veo algo alterado —comentó Geera creando una pequeña nube en su mano derecha—. ¿Qué tal si te tranquilizas un poco? —Le preguntó lanzándole la pequeña nube blanca que acababa de crear. Para sorpresa de Taiki, la nube se movía increíblemente despacio, y pudo esquivarla con suma facilidad. Finalmente, la nube desembocó en la cara de Neid, que acababa de levantarse algo aturdida por el golpe recibido. Instantes después, se quedó profundamente dormida y cayó al suelo [(Sleep Cloud (Nube de sueño)] —¿Qué ha sido eso? —Se extrañó Taiki sorprendido por el efecto somnífero de la nube—. Ya veo... una Fruta del Diablo. —Muy perspicaz —reconoció Geera creando un montón de nubes blancas hasta formar un pequeño círculo con ellas —consumí la Fruta Yume Yume, una Fruta del Diablo Paramecia que me permite causar una fuerte somnolencia a todos los seres vivos alcanzados por estas nubes. Lamentablemente... —dijo chascando los dedos para que las nubes desapareciesen—, no es una habilidad especialmente ofensiva, pues estas nubes carecen de velocidad a la hora de ser transmitidas a los adversarios. No obstante... mi habilidad tiene otros usos... —sonrió maliciosamente. De repente, Geera se teletransportó a una gran velocidad hasta la posición de Neid y Zorn, ambos tumbados en el suelo por diversas razones. Allí, se agachó observando los cuerpos de sus dos subordinados ante la perplejidad de Taiki, que apenas pudo seguir su rápido movimiento. Instantes después, Geera extendió sus manos y en cada una creó dos pequeñas nubes; en su mano derecha, una nube roja [Wrath Cloud (Nube de ira)] y en su mano izquierda, una nube morada [Envy Cloud (Nube de envidia)]. —Mi verdadera especialidad es la manipulación de los sueños —dijo sosteniendo ambas nubes—. Dime, Taiki, ¿qué crees que ocurrirá si yo alterase bruscamente el sueño de estos dos estúpidos lacayos con pensamientos negativos? —Preguntó acercando las nubes a los cuerpos de Neid y Zorn—, soy capaz de hacer que las fases del sueño transcurran increíblemente deprisa, tanto como yo desee. —Finalmente, fundió la nube roja en el cuerpo de Zorn y la nube morada en el de Neid. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a realizar movimientos involuntarios propios de las primeras etapas el sueño—. ¿Conoces los trastornos del sueño? Suelen ocurrir en una fase anterior a la REM. Mi habilidad me permite manipular estos trastornos también, provocándolos o eliminándolos —mientras explicaba su habilidad, Zorn y Neid comenzaron a manifestar molestia a pesar de estar dormidos, como si estuvieran inmersos en una horrible pesadilla—. Yo que tú me alejaría —le aconsejó levantándose y apartándose de Neid y Zorn, que enseguida se levantaron con la mirada perdida y apretando fuertemente sus puños—. Dicen que los sonámbulos agresivos no son una buena compañía. De repente, Zorn se acercó rápidamente a Taiki sin que este pudiera notar su presencia. Mediante ágiles movimientos y sin mediar palabra debido a su situación como sonámbulo, golpeó el rostro de Taiki con su puño derecho, demostrando una fuerza física impropia de una luna de su bajo estatus. Taiki salió disparado hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio. Antes de que pudiera recobrar el aliento, Neid apareció detrás de él y lo pateó brutalmente en su espalda, empujándolo hacia Zorn, que volvió a golpearlo, aunque esta vez en la tripa y con ambos puños. Acto seguido, Neid se acercó y le realizó una brusca zancadilla, provocando que Taiki se precipitase contra el suelo, siendo pateado frenéticamente y con saña por ambas lunas, que parecían incansables en su tarea de apalizar al pirata. —Ira y envidia... —dijo Geera observando desde la distancia—, ¿qué tanto poder pueden proporcionar esos sentimientos en entes irracionales? —Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras sus subordinados seguían pateando brutalmente a Taiki—. Ahora mismo, esos dos son puros recipientes de ira y envidia, no sienten nada más, no piensan en nada más, solo en el odio que te procesan, ¡¡están vacíos!! Su único objetivo es destruirte para calmar sus pensamientos negativos, ¡¡como animales enjaulados...!! Gerageragera... Antes preguntaste si yo era tan débil como para necesitar la protección de estos dos inútiles... la razón por la que están conmigo es muy diferente, chico. La vida es más sencilla con estúpidos subordinados que obedezcan órdenes sin rechistar... Y ahora... —continuó chascando los dedos para eliminar los pensamientos negativos de Neid y Zorn, que cayeron al suelo completamente dormidos— permíteme acabar contigo... —dijo creando una pequeña nube azul en su mano derecha—, mientras tu mente se llena de los más tristes sueños ¡¡'Sad Cloud'!! (Nube de tristeza) —exclamó lanzando la pequeña nube azulada a Taiki. A pesar de la escasa velocidad con la que iba la nube, Taiki era incapaz de moverse para esquivarla, pues se encontraba tumbado en el suelo con graves heridas provocadas por la paliza recibida por Neid y Zorn. Sin poder hacer nada, la nube onírica de tristeza desembocó en su cuerpo, sumergiéndolo en un sueño profundo... *''minutos más tarde...'' —Bien... —suspiró Geera observando el radiante sol—, supongo que ya es la hora —dijo respirando profundamente y acercándose a Taiki, que se encontraba dormido en el suelo, sudando y resoplando profundamente—. Se le ve bastante angustiado... debe de estar teniendo una horrible pesadilla —comentó colocándose al lado suya—. Cesaré su sufrimiento; Questi me recompensará bien por asesinarlo... Repentinamente, la respiración entrecortada de Taiki cesó de golpe. Geera se sorprendió por este hecho, y el ambiente se tensó por varios segundos. Taiki abrió los ojos exageradamente y apretó los dientes con la boca cerrada, colocando una tenebrosa expresión facial impropia de él. De repente, y tumbado, agarró la mano derecha de Geera y tiró de él hacia abajo tan fuerte que le rompió los huesos de la muñeca. Acto seguido, y con Geera en el suelo, Taiki se levantó y lo agarró del cuello con la mano derecha; alzándole y endureciendo su guante izquierdo para golpearlo en el rostro. —Questi... —susurró Taiki sin cambiar su expresión de cólera y odio—. Dijiste... Questi... Questi Asleep... —... —¿De qué lo conoces? —Le preguntó fríamente—. Contesta. —... —Contesta. —... —'Kodo, Number 5: Swan Peak' (Pico de cisne) —Taiki atacó sorpresivamente a Geera con un rápido, limpio y conciso puñetazo en la cara que lo mandó varios metros más atrás. —Ya veo... posees una considerable fuerza —lo alabó Geera limpiándose la sangre de la boca—, Questi tenía razón respecto a ti. Pero hay algo más. Tu cara revela algo más. Un profundo odio hacia mí. ¿Tan dramático fue tu sueño? ¿Algún tema amargo relacionado con un ser querido? Uhm... esos suelen ser los peores. Comprendo tu odio, acepto tu odio, pero no voy a ser derrotado por ti. No quería llegar a este extremo, pero no me dejas otra opción. Ahora, deberás aceptar mi odio —dijo creando una pequeña nube negra en su mano izquierda—. ¡¡'Hate Cloud'!! (Nube de odio) —exclamó fundiendo la nube en su cuerpo. De un momento a otro, los ojos de Geera se tornaron blancos y enfermizos, y su fuerza física y resistencia aumentaron; convirtiéndose en un recipiente del odio más puro e idealizado. Taiki, con una gran pasividad, se acercó lentamente a Geera manteniendo la misma expresión de furia incontrolable. Geera, o lo que quedaba de él, intentó embestir a Taiki, pero fue imposible para él. En cuanto lo tuvo cerca, Taiki, manteniéndose firme, golpeó y aplastó brutalmente el cráneo de su enemigo con su guante derecho al mismo tiempo que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas: "¡¡''Kodo, Number 8: Mantread!!" ''(Aplastacabezas). El tremendo golpe hundió el cuerpo de Geera en el terreno, provocando grandes grietas en la zona y derrotando finalmente a la Séptima Luna. *[Taiki vs. Zorn, Neid y Geera Zoi. Ganador: Taiki]. *''minutos más tarde...'' —Creo que ya ha salido todo... —dijo Taiki limpiando sus guantes de sangre en el mar—. Así que te convertiste en la Cuarta Luna de la Sociedad M.D, Questi... —se dijo a sí mismo tras sacarle toda la información a Neid y a Zorn, que se encontraban tirados en el suelo y visiblemente torturados por el interrogatorio recibido—. Este debe ser el barco en el que vinieron —dijo observando el navío de la Sociedad M.D, el cual comenzó a emitir un ligero sonido de un Den Den Mushi. Alguien estaba intentando comunicarse con algún alto cargo de la Sociedad M.D, pero en el fondo, Taiki ya sabía de quién se trataba, así que se levantó de la arena dispuesto a entrar en el navío y contestar la llamada... *''Un reencuentro tóxico...'' 'Mein kampf' *'El dragón y la hiena'. Volumen XI: "Un vistazo rápido II". **Ryutora y Nisroch desembarcan en la devastada Isla Típie. Allí, varios marines les dan la bienvenida. Ryutora pide hablar con el cocinero del destacamento, mientras Nisroch decide visitar a los heridos... ---- *''horas después, en una pequeña y camuflada casa en el espeso bosque del noreste de la isla...'' —¡¡¡Dejadme salir!!! —Exclamó Ima atado de pies y manos a la pared de la casa con cadenas de kairoseki. —¡¡¡Jamás!!! —Respondió Fox, que estaba rodeando y vigilando la casa fuera junto a varios niños de la OLP. —Déjalo estar, Ima —le dijo Kimiko intentando calmarlo. Ella también estaba encadenada de pies y manos a la pared de la pequeña y cuidada casa, al igual que Hanbai y Ray. —Gracias por calmarlo, Kimiko... —le agradeció Ray intentando romper sus cadenas en silencio. —¡¿PERO POR QUÉ COJONES NOS ATÁIS A LOS CUATRO EN ESTE CUCHITRIL DE CASA!? ¡¿EH!? —Estalló de furia Kimiko. Fox y el grupo de la OLP que rodeaba la casa se quedaron asustados por el grito de la chica, incapaces de reaccionar ante su estallido de rabia—. ¡¿DERROTAMOS A LOS PECES MÁS GORDOS DE LOS INVASORES DE LA SOCIEDAD M.D Y ASÍ NOS LO PAGÁIS!? —Comandante Fox... —le llamó uno de los niños perteneciente a la OLP. —Habla soldado —contestó él firmemente e ignorando a Kimiko. —A pesar de que la batalla ya acabó, aún no logramos encontrar a Zeth, Jyntha y Taiki, el miembro restante de los piratas. Nos hemos pateado toda la isla y no hay rastro de ellos. —Uhm... ya veo... ¿dónde se habrán metido? Todos los efectivos de la Sociedad M.D ya fueron derrotados por nuestro ejército. —Comandante Fox... —le llamó otro de los soldados de la organización. —Habla soldado. —Ya hemos agrupado todos los cadáveres... —Ya veo... —contestó Fox—, los quemaremos al anochecer —anunció con un tono deprimente—... mientras tanto, destinar todas las partidas que podáis para buscar a Zeth, Jyntha y al último pirata. Yo también iré para buscarlos. Todos vosotros —dijo señalando a los veinte soldados que guardaban la casa donde Ima y compañía estaban apresados—, quedaros guardando la casa; aunque estén atados, podrían escapar de alguna forma. ¡No lo permitáis! —¡¡Sí señor!! —Exclamaron todos. —Chico del pelo azul —dijo Ray refiriéndose a Fox. —¿Tan rápido se te ha olvidado su nombre? —Le preguntó Hanbai. —Tiendo a olvidar los nombres de personas que no me interesan, Juanito —le susurró a Hanbai. —Eso ha sido un golpe bajo. —¿Qué quieres? —Contestó Fox. —Al menos podrías decirnos el motivo de nuestra encarcelación. —No —contestó Fox tajante—, ¡¡vamos, moveros!! —Instó a los soldados—, ¡¡debemos encontrarlos antes del anochecer!! —¡¡¡FOX, MALDITO!!! —Gritó Kimiko furiosa y forzando las cadenas—, ¡¡TE SALVÉ LA VIDA EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA!! —Kimiko-san... —suspiró Fox sonrojándose. —¡¿AH!? Finalmente, y sin explicarles nada, Fox se fue de la zona uniéndose al equipo de búsqueda de Zeth, Jyntha y Taiki y dejando a veinte de sus soldados para supervisar la casa. —Que mochila tan grande... —dijo uno de los soldados en bajito mientras observaba la enorme mochila de Hanbai, la cual habían confiscado. —Yo que tú no la tocaría —le aconsejó Hanbai desde el interior de la casa. —¿Por qué? —Preguntó asustado el muchacho. —Nah, la puedes tocar si quieres. —Ah... —Pero te cortaré el cuello. —Ok. *''una zona boscosa al norte de la isla...'' —¡¡Eh!! ¡¡Estúpido mono!! —Exclamó Taiki jadeando tras una buena carrera—, ¡¿dónde diablos te has metido!? —Preguntó en voz alta—. Maldita sea... justo después de acabar mi conversación con Questi, ese escurridizo mono con armadura de metal salió del barco y comenzó a cargar los cuerpos del dueto de estúpidos y del tipo enmascarado manipula sueños... si no recuerdo mal, en Típie, un extraño tipo devoró los cuerpos de las lunas derrotadas... Manzana dijo que se trataba de un "cuervo", una división especial de la Sociedad M.D encargada de llevarse a los altos cargos derrotados para que no revelen información privilegiada... Debemos tener cuidado, aún queda un último enemigo... *''horas después, en el límite de un acantilado en la costa noroeste de la isla...'' —Zeth... —suspiró Fox tras encontrar a Zeth mirando el mar desde el pico del acantilado—, así que aquí estabas. —Es una noche sin estrellas —dijo ella sin girarse y sujetando una antorcha—, mi madre me enseñó que independientemente de lo que pueda visualizar a lo largo de mi vida, nunca hallaría nada más oscuro que una noche sin estrellas. Fox ascendió lentamente a lo alto del acantilado. A lo lejos, en el mar, había una gran humareda. Los cadáveres de los niños muertos de la OLP durante el combate habían sido colocados y echados al mar en una gran barcaza, donde fueron incinerados en señal de ceremonia fúnebre. —¿Lo sabes cierto? —Le preguntó Zeth de espaldas mientras Fox ascendía más y más por el estrecho e inclinado risco. —Sí... —contestó Fox, que se colocó finalmente al lado de Zeth—, ¿es él? —Preguntó refiriéndose al cadáver individual que flotaba en el mar sobre una pequeña barca de madera—. Sí, es él —se contestó a sí mismo—. Le teñiste la sangre de rosa —comentó. —Es líquido con sabor a fresa —contestó Zeth evocando a su padre. —Ya veo. Finalmente, Zeth lanzó la antorcha que llevaba en la mano izquierda a la pequeña barca donde el cadáver de Jyntha se encontraba. El fuego se propagó rápidamente debido a la paja colocada de base en la barca, que se unió finalmente a la gran barcaza que transportaba los cadáveres del resto de caídos en la batalla. —Sus sentimientos hacia ti... —intentó explicar Fox. —Los sé —contestó tajante Zeth. —Ya veo... —Me iré con ellos, Fox —le dijo Zeth reparando su mirada en la gran isla que había al noreste—, es el momento oportuno. Esos piratas... —Lo sé —contestó Fox—, son fuertes. —Es ahora o nunca. —Es ahora o nunca —repitió Fox—, y yo te acompañaré. —¡No! —Exclamó Zeth cambiando la expresión por primera vez—, tú debes quedarte aquí y guiar a los demás a Típie en el gran navío de la Sociedad M.D antes de que sea más tarde. Aquanna ya no es un lugar seguro. La Sociedad M.D y el Happy Shokuji volverán a atacar y ya no habrá esperanza ni escapatoria. Típie ahora mismo está repleta de marines debido a la gran masacre; viajad allí, pedid auxilio, ellos os socorrerán. Por primera vez existe una vía de escape. —Otro puede encargarse de eso —respondió Fox convencido. —¿Quién mejor que tú para guiar a los demás? ¡Debes partir con ellos y no conmigo! De repente, Fox se abalanzó sobre Zeth bruscamente y ambos comenzaron a rodar cuesta abajo por el estrecho e inclinado risco. Tras varias vueltas se detuvieron en una superficie estable. Fox se colocó encima de Zeth con los ojos acuosos y una notable expresión de cólera. —¡¡PERO ESTA ES MI LUCHA TAMBIÉN!! —Gritó al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas se desprendieron finalmente de sus ojos para desembocar en el rostro de Zeth, que observaba preocupada la fuerte determinación de Fox... *''la mañana siguiente...'' —¡¡Eh!! ¡¡Despertad, dormilones!! —Exclamó un chico de la OLP tirando un cubo de agua a Ima, Kimiko, Hanbai y Ray. —¿Ah? —Ima, tirado en el suelo junto a sus tres compañeros, abrió los ojos costosamente debido a la brillante luz del sol. Una fina baba le caía de la boca, y cuando finalmente pudo abrir los ojos del todo, se sorprendió al ver a Zeth, Fox y un enorme grupo de niños de la OLP en frente suya—. ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO!? —Gritó exaltado. —¡¿QUÉ PASA!? —El grito de Ima despertó por completo a Kimiko, que también se asustó por la situación—. ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO!? —Gritó exaltada—, ¡¿POR QUÉ NOS RODEÁIS!? —Para jugar al corro de la patata —comentó Hanbai mientras se desperezaba. Tanto él como Ima, Kimiko y Ray habían sido liberados de las cadenas que los ataban a la recóndita casa, lo que provocó un gran desconcierto en ellos. —Relajaros —comentó Taiki, que se encontraba de pie junto a Fox y Zeth. —¡¡Taiki!! —Exclamó Ima—, ¡¡así que no has muerto!! —Más quisieras, idiota —contestó fingiendo no alegrarse de volver a reencontrarse con sus compañeros—, ¿cuántas lunas cazaste, eh? —Solo una... aunque también derroté a varios grupos de soldados rasos —contestó Ima intentando aumentar sus logros. —Vaaaaya, me temo que nuestro pequeño duelo quedó resuelto con el resultado a mi favor... ¡¡yo derroté a tres!! —Exclamó orgulloso. —Serían lunas menores... —contestó Ima intentando minimizar sus logros. —¿La Séptima Luna te parece "menor"? —¡¿QUÉ!? ¡¿LA SÉPTIMA!? —Basta de charla —interrumpió Zeth. —¡No, no basta de charla! —Dijo Ray visiblemente enfadado—, exijo que nos digáis de una vez por todas la razón de que nos encadenaseis a esta horrible casa durante toda la noche. —Esa es mi casa, donde crecí con mis padres... —contestó Zeth intimidando a Ray con la mirada. —A mí como si es la casa de Heidi. —¿De quién? —Preguntó Hanbai. —De Heidi. —Sí, eso me pareció haber escuchado. —Os encarcelamos para que no escapaseis —reveló Fox—, pensamos que después de la dura batalla de ayer, os marcharíais de la isla en vuestro barco anclado en la costa sur. De repente, un viento frío alteró todo el ambiente creando una tensión improvisada. —¿Me estás diciendo que solo por eso me hiciste dormir atado de pies y manos...? —Le preguntó Ray con una voz amenazante y peligrosa—, uy —dijo con una voz mucho más cordial—, una arañita. De repente, Ray cogió una pequeña araña del suelo y se la comió. —¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Le preguntó Kimiko muy seria. —No sé. —Acompañadme... —les dijo Zeth harta de la situación. Guiados por Zeth y Fox, Ima, Kimiko, Taiki, Hanbai y Ray caminaron por el espeso bosque de la zona hasta llegar a un risco del noreste de la isla. —La Sociedad M.D os tiene ahora en el punto de mira —les dijo Zeth—, primero la derrota de Witzer Mond en Típie y ahora la de Geera Zoi... sin duda nunca han tenido un problema tan grande como el que tienen con vosotros. Habéis eliminado ya a una decena de las lunas, no se quedarán con los brazos cruzados ante tal hecho. Pronto, miembros de más alto rango aún que Geera Zoi vendrán y atacarán la Isla Aquanna, desbastándola por completo. Los miembros supervivientes de la OLP huirán con el navío de la Sociedad M.D y navegarán hasta Típie, donde hay varios destacamentos marines que transportarán los cadáveres y los heridos de la masacre acaecida allí. Tras tantos años, los marines por fin pisan una de las islas controladas por la Sociedad M.D. Si se les explica la situación y la verdad sobre la represión de las islas controladas por la organización de Magno, quizá la buena relación del Gobierno Mundial con este se vea truncada; es una oportunidad única y el momento perfecto para provocar una fricción —insistió—. En cuanto a vosotros... seréis perseguidos por la Sociedad M.D incesantemente, así que os propongo... luchar en vez de esconderse. —Sois fuertes... —admitió Fox—, muy fuertes —repitió—, justo lo que necesitamos en un momento como este. —Lo que proponemos es... una alianza para derrocar a la Sociedad M.D —reveló Zeth ante los rostros serios de los cinco piratas. —Pfffhahaha. ¿Y eso es lo que nos queríais decir...? —Preguntó Ima—, pero si se daba por hecho que os ayudaríamos contra esa organización tan apestosa. —... —... —¿Y esas caras de estupefacción? Pfffhahahaha —se siguió riendo Ima rompiendo completamente el hielo del ambiente. —... ¿Veis esa isla de allí? —Preguntó Zeth señalando al noreste—, la que está debajo de aquellas horribles nubes negras. Se trata de la fábrica principal del Happy Shokuji, la peligrosa organización de comida aliada con la Sociedad M.D y los principales responsables del primer asalto que recibió esta isla, en el cual mataron a todos nuestros padres y secuestraron a nuestras madres y hermanas con fines comerciales. —Sí, ya hemos oído esa historia —contestó Kimiko. —Allí es donde residen todos los directivos y mandatarios de dicha organización —informó Fox—. Si los eliminamos, la Sociedad M.D sufrirá una importantísima baja... es por eso que... hemos decidido elegirla como nuestro primer objetivo. *''Una alianza preparada para la acción...'' Mientras tanto, en una lujosa y oscura habitación de la fábrica principal del Happy Shokuji, un peligroso hombre de piel oscura y esmoquin morado se encontraba sentado en un cómodo y gran sillón rojo mientras mantenía una conversación por Den Den Mushi. Al poco rato, la conversación finalizó y él colgó el dispositivo de transmisión. Acto seguido, se levantó del sillón y se ajustó la chaqueta de su traje. —Que comience el show —dijo con una voz cautivadora y esbozando una gran sonrisa con los dientes excesivamente blanqueados. *''del [[Happy Shokuji]: Lance]'' TO BE CONTINUED Categoría:Partes de artículos